


cosmic railway

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Outer Space, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: Even the stardust running through his veins points him towards his beloved.





	cosmic railway

**Author's Note:**

> back to Being Soft
> 
> i originally didn't want to post this because i just randomly wrote it up while i was soft and deeply in love with cosmic railway but who knows- maybe someone might enjoy it. 
> 
> hopefully that someone is you!~

The universe is a vast and unending place. It is beautiful and magnificent, and terrifying in its size. It's incredible and awe-inspiring in a way that makes Minseok feel tiny and insignificant, merely existing for only a fraction of a moment in such a microscopic space, compared to the rest of it.

And it separates he and Jongdae by millions and millions and millions of miles, and much too long of a time- it's been several thousands of years since he's last seen that bright smile, that beautiful smile that could light up and sustain an entire solar system on its own. But now he's on his way to see it again, no matter how long it takes.

He waits patiently on the blinding comet that takes him, hurtling through space and time at speeds that are simultaneously unimaginable and not quite fast enough. But he knows that he will see him again. And he knows because of the hope interwoven into every impossibly long day, knows because the soft moonlight is guiding his soul, knows simply because he wishes for them to meet again. Minseok knows because the universe made them for each other.

Even the stardust running through his veints points him towards Jongdae like a magnet.

And so he boards comet after comet, certain that Jongdae is doing the same, and that they will cross paths again.

That they will cross paths in the distant corners of faraway skies, and will be together for as long as the universe will allow them to be, before it separates them again and they must look for each other once more to rendezvous under a different twinkling sky. He's certain that they will see each other again, in the swirling mists of endless time, and that he'll get to hold Jongdae closely, if only for a moment, and entrust his heart and soul to him. He's certain that he can be Jongdae's safe place again, and Jongdae can be his. 

And after too many eternities, the starlight does bring him back to his beloved again. They don't have to say anything; just smile, and hold each other close. And when Jongdae pulls away (an entire eternity too soon), he takes his hand. He seems to be glowing like the full moon that's beaming on them. 

"Let's go on a far off journey," he says.

"Where to?" Minseok smiles.

"Wherever the universe takes us."

They carry nothing with them save for the love that they have for each other as they board a glowing comet.


End file.
